A wide variety of different types of cables are utilized to transmit power and/or communications signals. In certain types of cables, it is desirable to provide separation for internal cable components. For example, certain cables make use of multiple twisted pairs of conductors to communicate signals. In each pair, the wires are twisted together in a helical fashion to form a balanced transmission line. When twisted pairs are placed in close proximity, such as within the core of a cable, electrical energy may be transferred from one pair of the cable to another pair. Such energy transfer between pairs is undesirable and is referred to as crosstalk. Crosstalk causes interference to the information being transmitted through the twisted pairs and can reduce the data transmission rate and cause an increase in bit rate error. Interlinking typically occurs when two adjacent twisted pairs are pressed together, and interlinking can lead to an increase in crosstalk among the wires of adjacent twisted pairs.
In order to improve crosstalk performance, separators (also referred to as separation fillers, fillers, interior supports, or splines) have been inserted into many conventional cables. These separators serve to separate adjacent twisted pairs and limit or prevent interlinking of the twisted pairs. However, conventional separators are often formed as continuous structures along the length of a cable. As a result, material cost of the separator and resulting cables are increased while the overall flexibility of the cable is reduced. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved cable structures in which material is utilized to provide separation between adjacent twisted pairs.
Additionally, when multiple cables, such as multiple twisted pair cables, are positioned in relatively close proximity to one another, alien crosstalk may occur between twisted pairs of the various cables. In order to mitigate the effects of alien crosstalk, it may be desirable to increase the separation distance between the cables. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved cable structures in which material is utilized to provide separation between twisted pairs and an outer jacket or other wrap, thereby increasing separation between adjacent cables.